


И никто даже не вспомнит

by Nadis



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Rating: PG13, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-17
Updated: 2011-08-17
Packaged: 2017-10-22 17:31:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/240685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadis/pseuds/Nadis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Перевод фика, в котором Мерлин не волшебник. И даже не человек. А нечто совершенно иное. Предупреждение: смерть персонажа</p>
            </blockquote>





	И никто даже не вспомнит

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [And Nobody Will Ever Remember](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/4184) by crazyboutremmy. 



> Разрешение на перевод: получено

       Когда магия на мгновение перестает слушаться, пока он левитирует в комнату ведро, Мерлин не обращает на это внимание. Он устал, перетрудился, хочет пить, и ему непременно нужно поспать.  
       «Может, если Артур перестанет давать мне поручение за поручением, — сердито думает он, вытирая разбрызганную повсюду (честное слово, попавшую даже на потолок) воду, — я сумею улучить минутку, чтобы дать моей магии передохнуть».  
       Все наладится. Через это прошел каждый волшебник, о котором он читал (или вернее, о котором Гаюс ему рассказывал). Все они говорили, что это случается только раз.  
         
       *  
         
       Когда эти случаи учащаются до двух-трех раз на дню, он начинает склоняться к мысли, что с ним происходит что-то страшное.  
         
       *  
         
       Артур перестает дышать.  
       Отец отворачивается от окна, чтобы взглянуть на него, вопросительно подняв брови и скривив рот в том, что можно назвать улыбкой.  
       — Я не дурак, Артур. Ты думал, я не замечу волшебника под собственной крышей, когда он, как идиот, расхаживает передо мной каждый день?  
       Артура учили с тех пор, как ему исполнилось четыре. Его учили отвечать на переговорах без запинок и по существу. Сражаться с врагом, даже оставаясь заложником собственного страха. Он знает, как очаровывать женщин, не обещая ничего взамен. Как производить впечатление своими познаниями. Как обращаться к людям разных сословий. Его учителя без конца давали ему один план действий за другим, и порой ему приходилось просиживать над заданием всю ночь, чтобы найти подходящее решение и выучить его наизусть. Он не знает сомнений, потому что хороший король не может их себе позволить.  
       Когда отец говорит ему, что знает о его слуге, Артур застывает от страха на месте, потому что теперь он полон сомнений.  
       — Ответь мне, Артур. Ты знаешь, почему я наложил на магию запрет?  
       Артур думает про себя, что его молчание — довольно красноречивый ответ.  
       Когда отец рассказывает, Артур чувствует, как земля уходит у него из-под ног.  
         
       *  
         
       Мерлин старается не паниковать и не разреветься, увидев лицо Гаюса, когда тот понимает, что это правда, Мерлин его не обманывает. Он едва может поднять перо. Книга лежит перед ним на столе, и он не в силах на нее смотреть. Ни одно заклинание из нее ему теперь не по зубам.  
       Он чувствует, как Гаюс садится рядом с ним и мягко кладет на плечо ладонь.  
       — Что со мной? — шепчет Мерлин.  
         
       *  
         
       Он в покоях Артура, поправляет королевские подушки его препротивного высочества (и даже это отнимает у него силы, которых и так не осталось), когда трубят в рог. Мерлин подбегает к окну, но не видит, кто приехал. Надо полагать, какая-то невероятно важная особа, если звучит рог, но почему же Артур ему не сказал?  
       Он едва додумывает эту мысль до конца, когда распахивается дверь, и Артур прижимается к нему всем телом, решительно положив на его руку свою и закрывая лицом с покрасневшими глазами вид на фанфары.  
       Артур смотрит на него с таким выражением, которое Мерлин надеется никогда больше не увидеть на его лице. Принц словно повстречался с самой смертью.  
       Когда Артур молча ведет его за собой по коридорам, Мерлин не может не замечать сквозь завесу усталости, что их пальцы все еще переплетены.  
       Он и не помнит, когда Артур последний раз смотрел на него, тем более прикасался.  
         
       *  
         
       Они проскальзывают сквозь боковую дверь, и когда Мерлин идет к колонне, за которой обычно стоит, Артур следует за ним. От удивления Мерлин спотыкается, и вокруг его тела обвивается рука, удерживая его на месте. Руку Артур не убирает.  
       Утер, который, как видно, дожидался сына, кивает ему и обращается с речью к переполненному залу. Если он и замечает, где они стоят, то ничем не дает это понять.  
       — Много лет назад чародеи свободно разгуливали по Камелоту. Если день был хуже некуда, на тебя за плату могли наложить чары, чтобы такое больше не повторилось. Если сломалась повозка, чародей мог ее починить. Если ты лежал в горячке, можно было попросить, чтобы тебя исцелили. С помощью магии можно было сделать все, что угодно. Я сам назначил придворного мага, чтобы он позаботился обо всех наших потребностях. Больше Камелот не нуждался ни в чем. А затем, во второй день лета у ворот появился пожилой человек.  
       Мерлин переводит взгляд с Утера на старика, который сидит, не двигаясь, на троне Артура. Есть в нем что-то необыкновенно чарующее. Мерлин не сразу замечает, что старик пристально смотрит на него в ответ. Он непонимающе моргает и пытается вновь сосредоточиться на Утере.  
       — ...пророчество, на которое я не обратил внимания. Все, о чем говорил старый чародей, сбылось. Я не мог смотреть на это сквозь пальцы и уступил. На магию наложили запрет, чтобы обеспечить благополучное правление моего сына.  
       Придворные шепчутся между собой, и Мерлина это тоже бы заинтересовало. Если бы он мог держать глаза открытыми. Он почти уже отваживается навлечь на себя гнев короля, попросив позволения отлучиться, когда раздается голос Артура:  
       — А условия, отец? Которые поставил чародей? Ты не рассказал о них.  
       Мерлин поднимает голову с плеча Артура, чтобы проверить, метает ли Утер молнии взглядом.  
       Но в глазах короля мелькает что-то вроде раскаяния.  
       — Дракон должен оставаться поблизости от замка, или смерть Артура станет неизбежной.  
       Артур, похоже, перестает дышать, а его пальцы пытаются срастись с бедром Мерлина. Тот не имеет ничего против. Зал гудит от взволнованного шепота. У сэра Леона и сэра Гавейна такой вид, словно они сами сию же секунду бросились бы охранять дракона, если бы им разрешили.  
       — И чародею должно быть позволено отправить в замок голем, пока сам он не завершит свои странствия. Голем будет незаметным... спутником Артура. Наделенный магией, он будет его защищать. И когда голем достигнет совершеннолетия, чародей вернет магию себе и продолжит обучение Артура.  
       Мерлин едва слышит вопрос Морганы сквозь прерывистое дыхание Артура и стучавшую в висках кровь, когда осознание накрывает его с головой.  
       — Кто? — требовательно спрашивает она. — Кто этот голем?  
       Мерлин знает ответ задолго до того, как чародей показывает на него.  
         
       *  
         
       — Ты знал.  
       Дракон молчит. Он молчит, когда Мерлин надсаживает горло криком, когда пытается с помощью магии причинить ему боль, когда понимает, что больше не сможет воспользоваться тем, что никогда и не принадлежало ему.  
         
       *  
         
       Он больше не смотрится в зеркало. Он знает, что он там увидит.  
         
       *  
         
       Артур не может смотреть на него без дрожи и изо всех сил старается не встретиться с ним лишний раз.  
       Но когда какой-то оруженосец плюет в Мерлина и зубоскалит по поводу считанных дней, что тому остались, Артур ломает мерзавцу челюсть и изгоняет из Камелота.  
       Больше Мерлина не задирают.  
         
       *  
         
       Моргана и Гвен проводят с ним все время, пока Мерлину становится невмоготу смотреть на их заплаканные лица.  
       Гаюс регулярно оставляет у его двери воду и еду и вынужден упрашивать, когда она остается нетронутой.  
       Есть нет смысла, на самом деле. Он ведь все равно не живой.  
         
       *  
         
       Артур скачет так, будто от этого зависит его жизнь. Или что-то столь же важное.  
       Он проходит мимо женщин, детей и явной магии вокруг, прямиком в палатку.  
       Мордред только и успевает, что встать, как Артур хватает его за дурацкий капюшон.  
       — Спаси его, — шипит он. — Ты у него в долгу.  
       Если у него дрожит рука, стиснувшая ткань у Мордреда на шее, никто об этом не заговаривает.  
       — Ты знаешь, что я спас бы, Пендрагон. Но спасать нечего.  
       Артур исчезает прежде, чем друиды это осознают.  
         
       *  
         
       Мерлин встает перед ними. При виде его Утер, должно быть, чувствует что-то сродни жалости, потому что он кивает чародею и уходит.  
       Рядом с Мерлином король останавливается, произносит чуть слышно: «Спасибо» и исчезает.  
       Чародей молча смотрит. А потом начинает говорить:  
       — Когда я только создал тебя, я не знал, что у тебя появится своя собственная личность. Ты должен был быть всего лишь безымянным, безликим телохранителем принца.  
       Чародей хочет прикоснуться к нему, но раздумывает.  
       — Было так легко убедить проходящую мимо девушку, что только что сотворенный голем — ее ребенок, зачатый от неизвестного мужчины. Мне и не снилось, что магия заявит о себе, как о...  
       Он умолкает, словно ожидая, что Мерлин его прервет.  
       Мерлин чувствует, как магия в нем силится вернуться к чародею. Он закрывает глаза и пытается не думать об этом.  
       — Что станет с моим телом, когда ты вернешь магию себе?  
       — Ничего. На рассвете магия оставит свой сосуд и возвратится ко мне. Это будет выглядеть так, словно ты только что тихо отошел в мир иной.  
       Оба не произносят ни слова. Когда чародей собирается уходить, Мерлин поспешно спрашивает:  
       — Как твое имя?  
       — У меня его нет. Ни одно из имен мне не подошло.  
       — Мерлин.  
       Молчание.  
       — Тебе нужно имя, верно? Так в веках сохранится предание о том, что Мерлин спас Артура.  
       Так у людей (у Артура, Гаюса, Гвен, Морганы...) сохранится память о нем.  
       Он дожидается от чародея кивка и тут же уходит. Жалость его Мерлину не нужна.  
         
       *  
         
       Когда остается всего четыре дня, Мерлин поднимается с постели и выходит из замка. Он устал ждать смерти.  
       Он собирает травы для Гаюса, цветы для Гвен и Морганы, пишет письмо матери, которое никогда не отправит (и вряд ли она вспомнит, что у нее был сын, после того, как чародей сотрет воспоминания), и, лежа на холме, смотрит, как птицы летают над головой.  
       Позже, когда он заканчивает вырезать для мальчиков-слуг деревянные мечи и смотрит, как они с гоготом бегают друг за другом, он чувствует, как кто-то садится с ним рядом.  
       Этот кто-то толкает его плечом в плечо, и уголки губ Мерлина растягиваются в улыбке.  
       По мнению Артура, перемирие состоялось.  
         
       *  
         
       — Пошевеливайся, скотина!  
       Поднимавшийся по крутой лестнице Мерлин корчит Уиллу рожу.  
       — А куда, — задыхаясь, говорит он, — мы вообще идем?  
       Растрепанный Уилл с усмешкой указывает на дверь. Он протягивает руку, и Мерлин почти тянется к нему рукой в ответ, но потом вспоминает.  
       Артур.  
       И просыпается.  
         
       *  
         
       Мерлин идет через лес, и Артур следует за ним, не задавая вопросов. Трава после недавнего дождя высохла, и в воздухе царит ощущение чего-то нового. Артура от него тошнит.  
       Проходит, кажется, целая вечность, и они оказываются у озера. Мерлин резко поворачивается к Артуру, хватает его за руки и поднимает их к груди.  
       — Я знаю, — шепчет он, и нос его всего в паре дюймов от лица Артура. Тот навсегда запомнит это мгновение. — Я знаю, через несколько лет все меня забудут. И предания будут рассказывать только об одном Мерлине — чародее, не слуге.  
       Мерлин делает ему знак замолчать, когда яростный протест уже готов сорваться с губ. Он знает, что это правда.  
       — Но я хочу, чтобы ты помнил: вот это для тебя сделал именно я.  
       И Мерлин с разбегу бросается в воду. Если он хочет, чтобы Артур запомнил его, как покончившего с собой в озере, у него отлично получается.  
       Артур сбрасывает с себя доспехи и готовится нырнуть и спасти балбеса, когда тот показывается на поверхности. Волосы у него прилипли к смешным ушам, и он очень сильно смахивает на утонувшую кошку, освещенную солнцем. Артур забывает, что нужно дышать.  
       Мерлин опускается на колени и протягивает ему самый прекрасный меч из всех, которые Артур когда-либо видел.  
       — Это Экскалибур. И я вручаю его тебе. Артур, прошу тебя. Я вручаю его тебе.  
       Не остается ничего иного, как принять его дар.  
         
       *  
         
       Они возвращаются к озеру через два дня. Артуру хочется знать, о чем сейчас думает Мерлин, вспоминает ли, как дрожали руки у Гвен, когда она приглаживала ему волосы, и как много плакала Моргана. Как долго его обнимал Гаюс, и как дрожали у него плечи, пока все вежливо смотрели в сторону.  
       Мерлин ловит его взгляд и улыбается, показывая на озеро.  
       Раздеваясь и заходя в воду, оба хранят молчание. Когда они выныривают на поверхность, Артур отводит взгляд от вопросительно поднявшего брови Мерлина, и пытается сделать вид, что по его лицу не текут слезы.  
         
       *  
         
       — Нашел.  
       — Гм?  
       — Когда ты спросил, нашел ли я свое место. Я его нашел.  
       — Я рад.  
         
       *  
         
       Артур смотрит, как Мерлин со слабой улыбкой плетет венок из маргариток. Знакомое чувство охватывает его. Только он думал, у них будет больше времени на это. На то, что возникло между ними.  
       Времени не осталось.  
       Артур касается Мерлина, и тот поднимает на него взгляд, а потом смотрит на его губы. Артур видит, как в глазах Мерлина отражаются его собственные чувства.  
       — Артур, — запинаясь, говорит Мерлин, поглаживая рукой его спину. — Я... Я же даже не человек...  
       Плевать, объясняет ему Артур, прижавшись губами к его губам, бедрами к бедрам. Я люблю тебя.  
       Когда Мерлин улыбается и сцепляет в замок руки у него на шее, Артур чувствует себя почти так же, как если бы вернулся домой.  
         
       *  
         
       Брезжит рассвет. Артур садится и смотрит, как занимается заря, как все купается в солнечном свете, напоминающем о глазах Мерлина.  
       Неподалеку пасется стадо оленей, и, завидев резвящихся детенышей, Артур почти улыбается. Почти.  
       Озеро сверкает так же ярко, как глаза у Мерлина прошлой ночью.  
       Пообещай мне. Пообещай, что разбудишь на рассвете.  
       — Обещаю, — шепчет Артур. Олени бросаются врассыпную.  
       Ты будешь великим королем, Артур.  
       Смотри не убей опять единорога, а то кто же тебя спасет?  
       Если планируешь делать это с каким-нибудь другим Мерлином, скажи сейчас, чтобы я мог отрезать тебе яйца.  
       Я люблю тебя.  
       — Мерлин, — шепчет он, обводя пальцами улыбку у Мерлина на лице. У него начинают дрожать руки. — Светает, пора вставать. Мерлин?  
       Мерлин не двигается.

        _Fin_


End file.
